bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Journey To Seireitei! Search for Truth
Continued From Here... Journey Foward As pitch blackness engulfed the sky, the sparkling stars radiated in the sky. The darkness paled in comparison to the beautiful full moon that gleamed above. The moonlight shot down to the earth revealing a group of warriors below standing together on the tattered and badly damage ground. A saddened look upon their faces. Suddenly a dark skinned, white haired muscular man appeared from the shadows of rubble and debris. "Well, what now genius?" Toru said to a kneeling blonde boy who's dissapointed face paled in comparison with that of the other. "Shut up, Toru. Go check on Hideyoshi and Rozeluxe, will ya!" Ren retorted hastily as he his hand flew off his bleeding waist and up at a pile of rubble, that covered several yards. Crawling along the ground, Rozeluxe struggled to his feet before falling over while holding his chest. "Heh. Looks like ol' devil woman did a number on all of us. Wait--is Hideyoshi alive? He may be annoying as heck but that's no reason to let the poor bugger die." Startled, Ren ran over to the rubble, lifting and hurling the rocks to the best of his ability, though his depleted strength quickly wore they boy out. His arms limped down as the boy whimpered, his body became limp. "Damn.." he said before attempting to lift more rocks. However, before he could Toru appeared placing his hand on his shoulder. "I healed everyone before time. Don't worry, he's over there." Toru whispered as he pointed to a unconcious Hideyoshi, who was laying down on his back, blood splattered around the boy. With a grim look Ren looked at Rozeluxe. "You alright?" he asked sorrowfully. "Yea, I'm fine. I didn't think we would get thrashed so bad by one female though. I felt so helpless, it was four of us and we couldn't even do a thing to stop her. Looks like the coward had it right when he decided to bail out of here. Tch. So are all we are able to even move?" Rozeluxe sighed as he used his zanpakuto to steady himself up while glancing at the large burn mark on his chest. Ren stared at the burn, before slowly turning his head toward a frowning Toru and then slowly at Hideyoshi. "Everyone's okay but Hideyoshi---" Ren's water filled eyes were quickly dealt a swift fist. As the blonde boy fell to the ground Toru stood above him, a disgusted look upon his face. "Man up!" he shouted to a shocked Ren. "He'll live. No use whining about that. For now we have to get on the offensive, and if we can bring Hideyoshi to a better healing facility!" Toru eye shot past Ren and took it's time gleaming at Rozeluxe before his eyes lost it's intimidating glare and became softer. "Sorry, Rozeluxe. I thought I healed you better. You need medical attention." Toru said calmly as Ren was shocked at the events that took place. His friends, his long time friend was taking charge of the sitiuation. "Heh. If we need a place to go I know of a place though in the condition we're all in, it'll be a bit tougher than usual. But we could always go to see my fiance Suri, she has some medical skills" Rozeluxe smiled as he called a purple butterfly seemingly out of nowhere creating a large gate on the last remnants of a broken wall. "Though we should make sure that one over there gets the most help. Heh." Rozeluxe smiled as he pointed to Hideyoshi. "Yes!" Toru said confidently as his feet flew off the ground, and he lifted up the weakened Hideyoshi. "REN!! Get up and let's go!" Toru shouted knowing Ren's emotional stability was shattered, his confidence and hero like nature broken apart. As Ren scurried to his feet, Toru along with a unconcious Hideyoshi on his shoulder walked toward Rozeluxe. "Hmm? A Senkaimon. Those are abit dangerous." Toru said to Rozeluxe. "Eh, everything that's worth it is worth getting into some danger for heh." Raze smiled before strapping his sword to himself and readying for the travel. "Though I must warn you, my lady is a bit er....eccentric. I wouldn't try anything if you don't want to lose your manhood in a blink of an eye. No worries though, I'm sure she could fix us all up. Now then....let's get a move on." Raze stopped as he looked at the gate and sighed thinking to himself "I wonder if he will be there." Entering the gate, Toru glanced at Ren. "Man up. You got beat, but get stronger and start again!" Toru yelled angrily as Ren looked back at him blankly. In moments, Ren looked at Raze, putting on a facade. "Sooo, your girl's pretty good lookin' right, pal?" As Ren spoke Toru sighed, seeing through Ren's petty facade, but continued looking and walking forward as he carryed Hideyoshi. "Yea she's a looker. Just wait until we get there and you can take a look for yourself." Rozeluxe smiled as he stepped in to through the gate as well. After traversing the region through the gate, the group came across a large manor with several statues along the walkway leading to an even larger steel door. "Ah....looks like I made it home! Welcome fellas." With a smile Ren looked around, his saddened face concealed by a warm, gleeful smile. "Man, you live here. Your filthy rich man!" Ren said smiling as he looked at the large statues. However, Toru appeared nonchalant as he walked through the beautful manor. "Rich? I guess you could say so. Though I try not to sped to much or even use the clan's funds. I figure its too much of a hassle to try and figure it all out." Rozeluxe smiled as he drew his chained weapon. "This beauty here was forged by my wonderful second half. You wouldn't imagine it by looking at her, but her hands work magic. Heh heh." Raze laughed loudly as he gave Ren a joking nudge. Leaning over a nearby wall, a red-haired woman looked over at the incoming group. "What's all the bloody noise for!?" Spotting Raze she smiled before throwing a can at him.. "Glad to see you still alive. Heh. Took you long enough to come visit, you stay away for months at a time without a word, I grow worried sometimes but, other times I wonder why I don't just kill you." Suddenly appearing behind Raze and Ren she had a blade to both of their throats. "Wow, neither of you even reacted, ya must be banged up some fierce. Go on get inside so I can patch you all up." A smile drew across Ren's face as he stared at Suri. "......Raze, you've been holdin' out.." he whispered as he leaned toward Raze. Meanwhile, beside him Toru looked at Suri with a soft smile. "If you don't mind my asking. How'd you get this stuff." he asked smiling. "Hm??" Suri looked at them all curiosly before sighing and pulling another can from the symbol on her chest. "Why don't you all go inside? We can discuss everything more where we're comfortable, and besides that blonde kid doesn't look to be in the best of shapes." She sighed as he she glanced over the rest of their wounds. "Looks like someone performed some healing on you all already. That's good. Though I wanna know what happened once we get inside." "Heh. Sorry Ren...told you she was something else. Hell...I don't even know how I wrangled her in myself. Heh heh." Leaning in to give Suri a kiss, Raze's mouth was met with a fist. "Ouch...." A mixed look of anger and joy came across Suri's face. "What? Don't tell me you expected to get a kiss when you don't say anything in sometime and don't come home at all. Someone has lost their mind." Suri smiled before placing kiss on Raze's cheek. "That should hold over someone like you for the time being." "What about me.." Ren asked touching his cheek as he walked into the large manor. Taken by suprise by the large and expensive looking household. Looking around in awe and then back at Suri with his mouth opened wide. From behind, a entering Toru nearly jumped up as he realized Suri's identity. "Suri of the Kasumiōji Clan. Am I right? And that must mean that you are the next Lord huh..Raze?" Toru asked not waiting for an answer he walked toward the couch and layed down the unconcious Hideyoshi. "Haha you found me out Toru. Though that's some brilliant deducing skills you have there." Raze laughed as he watched Suri kick Ren in the groin. "Sigh...I warned him. Oh well." "You wanted a kiss right? I'm sorry my foot got confused and thought you mentioned getting a swift kick to your future. Not my fault." Looking away from Ren and back to Toru, Suri sipped her beverage before pushing Raze down on a nearby chair and sprawling herself in his lap comfortably. "So who are the rest of you guys anyway?" She questioned as she ruffled Raze's hair. Groveling on the ground in anguish, Ren smirked at Suri. "Come..on...cutie?" In an instant Toru came over, and stepped on Ren's face. "Shutup!... Were friends of Raze. Originally we were here for some healing but...we also might need some facts on the chick who did this." With that Toru looked at his wounds and began to walk outside. "I'll be out, you guys can finish here." As Toru left, Ren struggled to his feet. Leaning against Raze's shoulder he looked at Suri. "Yea, Raze's is my buddy!" Ren said happily as his hands slightly shivered about. "Where is that one going?" Suri asked to Ren. "If he wants information, it would be best for him to stay. No matter, not my concern. But if you're friends of my hun, then you're welcomed here for as long as you need." Smothering Raze in her chest, she laughed before drinking the rest of her beverage. "Now tell me, who did this to you guys? She must be something else if it took four of you to barely make it out of there alive." Outside Toru sat next to the closer doors of the large manor looking at his palm sadly, before closing his eyes and daydreaming. However, back inside the manor a wide eyed Ren looked at Suri. "It was my principal. When I got there she was attacking the school. She said her name was...what her name was Raze...?" Ren asked as his voice dropped slightly, as fear overcame him. Meanwhile, on the couch Hideyoshi began limping upward. "Ack.....Tsu...baki...! That's...h--her..name." Hideyoshi stuttered as the hole in his chest began to reopen, making blood trickle to his waist and his breath became heavy and dull. "Oi! Oi!" Suri jumped up as she ran over and began sealing the wound with ointment and bandages. "This Tsubaki woman has earned another enemy for hurting you guys. Plus she gave me more work, oh well." Looking over the large wound Suri sighed before spitting on the ground. "You realize what this means don't you all? You need to get stronger. I know ju-" before she could finish a load roar could be heard coming from down the hall. "Looks like he's awake." "Oh boy....Ren...be careful. This guy is a bit...well odd. Just being around him causes you to feel bad." Raze sighed as she shook his head. "I get along with everybody." Ren reassured hopefully, smiling abit as he greeted the figure in the hallway. But in a burst the door opened and Ren flew aside. As Toru greeted the figure his hands clinched tightly but not out of anger. "She's right. You guys need to toughen up." As Toru spoke he continued his fast pace toward the figure in the hall sensing a strong spiritual pressure. As Hideyoshi wounds was being healed by Suri he smiled at the girl. "M--my hair's bet--better." he said laying back down, laughing. "Ack..Tsubaki Has--hashimoto. That's....her...n--name. Punching Hideyoshi's forehead Suri sighed. "You're in no condition to talk. Just shut up ad let me heal you. Then you can all the attention you want....until I grow bored of you of course." "Who are all of you people? More strong fighters to make me seem so incompetent? Its not as if it matters. Hell I don't even matter." The black haired figured slowly made his way out of the hall causing flowers to droop over and die as he passed them before plopping down into a chair and sinking into the soft material. "This is Ryuji Mamoru. One of my best friends yet one of the most depressing people the world has ever seen. He's pretty much a born loser, while I may be considered lucky, he on the other hand would be the epitome of bad luck itself." Raze laughed a he patted his friend on the back. As Suri fist landed on Hideyoshi, the boy fell unconcious once again as he smiled as he fell once again. Meanwhile, Ren smiled as he looked at Ryuji. "Don't be like that. He seems nice." Ren quickly walked over toward Ryuji brushing against Toru and sticking his hand out to him for a handshake. From behind Toru's glare intensified directly at Ryuji. Ryuji stared momentarily at Toru before turning his attention to Ren and shook his hand. "You know...I'm kidding. I'm not that saddening. HAHA. Oh well...the act was fun while it lasted. Though Raze wasn't wrong when he was talking about me being the a born loser. In fact I think its one of my good qualities." Raze sighed as he sat back in his chair. "Well now that we're all getting to know each other...why don't we discuss what happened and what went wrong?" Toru sighed as his glare became softer, realizing Ryuji was no immediate threat. Across his face a smile appeared as he let out a brief sigh of relief. "Yea, we sorta got are assess kicked." Ren said with a hint of worry in his voice. "..Tsubaki Hashimoto." Ren said quitely, as he thought of his teacher. Immediately, Toru interrupted. "...She attacked me..raising my spirit energy was the only way I could alert you guys." Toru's body untensed as he let out a sigh. "....From that point everyone just fell..one by one she knocked us all off!" As he spoke the anger in his voice rose suddenly. As Ren stared at an angered Toru from the corner of his eye, he looked at Rozeluxe with a friendly glare. "I got knocked out before I could see the rest...besides Toru, Tsubaki was with you last, pal." "Wait a sec." Raze sat up as he became attentive. "Toru. Why did she suddenly attack you? There has to be a reason. I doubt someone like her would attack someone without a good reason, seeing how strong she is." Ryuji looked around at the faces of the four men taken down by a single woman. "Wow...I must be nothing but garbage before her. Though I wonder if i could convince her to grovel at my feet." "Doubt it..." Toru said as his eyes shot toward Ryuji. "She's tough and cunning." he sighed as he went on. "The reason she attacked me was 'cause she was looking for.. you." he said looking at Rozeluxe. "..Something 'bout a pure breed." Suddenly, Ren's eyes widened, though he said nothing, he remembered what Tsubaki had told him. '' "I'm no longer interested in you..disgusting hybrid.." '' Ren began to shiver at the thought, as his head went into a slight nod. "...What she say to you..Raze." Looking at Suri as she turned and raised an eyebrow toward Raze, he began to shift his eyes. "Uh...uh...she didn't say anything at all guys. I have noooo idea what you're talking about." "Oh? Are you trying to hide something my oh so generous lord? I mean they obviously aren't lying and so that must means there is just something you don't want the beautiful Ms. Suri to find out. I find that to be rather suspicious if you ask me." Ryuji smiled as he stood up and walked toward the back. Raze sighed as he watched Ryuji walk away. "Tsubaki....that was one eerie woman. It felt like she could have easily have gotten ripped apart. I think we need to seek out a way to get stronger." "That's true and all but for one thing." Suri stopped as she looked at Toru. "You aren't a shinigami are you?" With a blank expression Toru shook his head. "No Miss Suri, only if?" he said with a hint of regret in his voice. As Toru spoke, Ren eyes shot toward Suri. "..Please? If you know a way tell us." Ren said his voice raising, his voice pleadful. "Well.....you all simply need to train to get stronger. Besides that, Toru needs something to let him compete with a shinigami on even ground. I think Ryuji was thinking the same thing and went to go get it. Hm..." Looking at Hideyoshi, Suri sighed "Looks like this one will be out of commission for some time. But the rest of you should get it together and begin training." Toru raised his hand interrupting. "Thanks, but no thanks. I'll accept whatever you give me. But I don't want to train...See I've got some buisness left to take care of..and ya know. Besides I need to do a lil' research on this Tsubaki Hashimoto." As the muscular man spoke his voice wavered as his body stiffened up. Something was off about him. With hast he turned his attention to Hideyoshi. "Yea, Hideyoshi'll stay here, an' get some rest. He needs it." Ren quickly stepped up. "Next time we meet Tsubaki Hashimoto...we'll win for sure!" he said raising his fist in joy, yet his happiness was but a weak facade. Underneath, his ego was shaken. "Haha! Don't get left behind Raze!" "How far do you plan on getting?" Suri's eyes turned to Toru with a ster look embeded inside of them. "You do realize that as a human, you won't be able to get very far. Take one step into the Sereitei and you're going to be treated as a disease that needs to be exterminated. That being said, you first have to get past one of the four guards guarding the entrances and that's no easy feat in itself. But HA! If you belive that you don't need training then by all means go for it." Ryuji was making his way back into the room as he walked toward Toru and extended his hand revealing a small green pill. "I'm sure this will be to your liking. It'll surely increase your chances of success." "Ryuji. You wil be coming with me and Ren. We're going to get stronger in order to confront Tsubaki once more." Raze smiled as he donned his cloak. "For now we need to figure out how we will go about our training method." "Thank..you" Toru said sincerly as his hand slowly grabbed the pill, taking it for himself. "I'm sure this'll come in handy." With that Toru made his way toward Ren who was beside Raze. Ren jumped at his own idea and in an instant was blabbing away. "I got it guys! My dad told me that the strongest, toughest and smartest people in Soul Society are the Captains! If we go to a Captain, maybe he'll help us." An idea began forming in his head as he thought of a towering figure, wearing a flawless white haori. As Ren fantasized, Toru spoke aloud. "From what I heard all Captains wear white haori's and are forbidden to release their Zanpakutō's within Seireitei under normal circumstances. If were lucky we shouldn't have any trouble." He sighed as he went on. " ...But most Captains are insanely tough. And getting into Seireitei is even tougher.... You sure you guys are ready?" he asked his voice rising, but not to discourage his friends but to inspire them. "You know...I'm always game for a good challenge. And besides, Toru here is the only one that will get in trouble for the most part. The rest of us just have to sneak inside and grab some standard shinigami gear. Heh should be a piece of cake." Raze smiled as he stood an cracked his neck. Sighing Ryuji strapped on a belt filled with various screws. "I'm ready to go get killed. I'd rather die with diginity than sitting her wondering what will happen next." "Then get going already. I can't take care of this poor bugger if you're all standing around chanting and hollering. But Raze....make sure you come home before you leave on another adventure. I really do worry about you." Suri smiled before shooing them out of the large door. "Soooo....anyone actually know how to get there?" Raze smiled as he stretched out in the sun. Toru nodded with a smile of laughter across his face. "Tch. Yea, I know they way to the 1st, and 3rd Division but we still have to get past the Gate Gaurdian." he said as he continued walking. Quickly, a hand appeared on Toru's shoulder. Ren's eyes peered at Toru as he spoke aloud. "How do you know?" he asked confused. His puzzled face onlt added to his astonished attitude. With hast Toru turned knocking his friends hand off his shoulder. "Your dad told me." he said quickly as he continued his pace. "Yea, that makes sense." he thought as he looked over his gang. "We'll be fine." To The Seireitei "Awesome! Well then let's be off shall we? Though we should probably develop a plan of attack once we get there just in case we do have to fight the Gate Guardian." Raze smiled as he stroked his blade at his side. "I'm getting anxious just thinking about what's to come." Ryuji simply smiled as he hurried after Toru "Let's just get this over with. Though who is Ren's father to know of the Captains?" Ren jumped to Rozeluxe's side leaning against him. "Hell yea, buddy. Can't wait to take down that Gate Guardian. Between all of us he'll have no chance of victory. Hahaha." Ren jumped at the thought as he imagined an explosive entrance into Seireitei, as all the Captain whimpered underneath him. "Hey, kid." Ren shouted as he turned his head to Toru. Toru laughed as he walked toward Ryuiji. Seeing Ren's eye Toru nodded back with a grin. "I'll tell'em. His name is Ren Hirako and his father is Shinji Hirako, former Captain of the 5th Division. Turning to look at Ren, Ryuji raised an eyebrow. "So you're telling me he is the son Shinji Hirako? HA! I find that hard to believe aside from the same colored hair, general appearance, and similar mannerisms." "Er....you do realize that only leaves how he smells right?" Raze sighed as he approached. "Though we should probably decide who will be doing what? I mean if all of us rush the gate then I'm positive that the alarms will sound and we will get caught." Stopping to think to himself, he smiled. "Well that's exactly what we should do. What better way to get inside than to have some shinigami come and 'capture' us?" "Nice idea. I'm suprised, never knew you had that in ya buddy." Ren said patting Raze's back in praise. "Haha. Leave it to my pal to be the smart guy." The group quickly moved toward the Seireitei gates until there were taken cover behind a large tower. Peering outward Toru smiled. "It's clear." he said urging the others to move forward. "Alright game time everyone." Raze smiled in excitement as he walked out into the open with Ryuji in tow slowly making their way toward the large gate in front of them, hididng behind the smaller walls in the process. "Oi Ren! I don't think any of the guards are out today. Bad and good. Good because there isn't any opposition. Bad because well...we can't get in nor get captured." "Silly, silly Raze. If you can't get in by normal means, then we just blow a freakin' hole into everythin' duh!" Ren said in a joking tone yet by his posture he was dead serious. As he lifted his palm he prepared a Kidō attack toward the large gate ahead of them. Jumping in front of it "stay back!" From his palm a large yellow blast came forth and hit the gates. "Ōkasen!" As the blast made contact, immediately a dust cloud erected forth stopping the group of four from seeing the results of the attacks "Er....Ren." Rozeluxe sighed as he leaned against a nearby tree. "You do realize that this whole gated area around the Sereitei is made out of sekkisekki right? Spiritual energy pretty much gets washed away as if it did nothing. But if you're kido did damage I would certainly be surprised. You keep that up and let me know if anything happens hahaha." Ren fell to the ground foolishly. "What the hell ya coulda told me that before hand ya know!" he said laughing as he knelt on the ground. After the laughter, Ren took in a deep breath and looking at Rozeluxe he stood up. "Well you got an idea?" "Actually yea. We're gonna go over the top of the wall. And since the guards seem to be away. This should be an easy task." Pulling an orb from his wrist, Raze dropped it into the ground causing a large rippling pool to appear before a large white dragon emerged and circled around the four men. "All aboard. We'll be riding my buddy here right into the courtyard." Sitting on its tail Ryuji sighed. "The whole thing is wet. Kind of disgusting in a completely amazing way." "Eww. Ryuji's right. Man, this thing is nasty. Where ya find him Raze?" he said as he climbed abord. As soon as he got on Ren reminisced of his battle with Rozeluxe a while ago. "Hey, Raze this is a demen ain't it?" he asked. As Ren talked to Raze, Toru climbed on and walked toward Ryuji, on the while trying keeping a firm grip on the dragon. "You seem irritated." he asked Ryuji with a smile across his face. Pointing at his face. "Does this look like I'm irritated?" Ryuji asked as he remained expressionless. "I was just pointing it out is all. Though it really does disturb me when he uses this one." "Of course its a demon. Its my speciality. I plan on having my own clan full of demons someday. But of course that will have to wait." Raze smiled as he patted the dragon's mane causing it to rise into the sky as they began flying higher to reach over the large wall. Hovering over the courtyard, Raze looked around for a good place to land before deciding to place the group right in the middle of the area. Laughing Toru smiled as he thought of his little brother, Haru. "You act just like'em." he said aloud as he pated the dragon. "Sure is lucky we had this or we would have to take another route." he said as he jumped off the dragon and onto the ground. Ren smiled as he jumped to the ground. "Clan huh? I dare you to tell Suri that, pal." he said with a joking smile upon his face. "So what next?" he asked turning to face the group. Toru quickly stepped up. "If you want I'll take you guys to the Captain barracks?" "Whoa now. I shouldn't have said clan, more like a large group. No need to tell Suri. Heh." Raze took the dragon back into a small capsule like form, before looking around feeling a bit uneasy. "This seems odd..we just came in on a flying dragon. Why is there no one around the capture us? I feel like we're walking into a trap." Sitting on the ground Ryuji looked around. "Why don't we just not worry about it? If they want to do it they can at any time now." "Yea, we don't mean no trouble." Toru reassured. "Were also protected by your connections to a noble family right Raze?" Toru said aloud as he led the group toward the barracks. Ren followed. "If this is a trap, I dare'em to make a move." he instigated. Raze laughed nervously. "Hahaha. Did you really think that would protect us? We're still technically outsiders. Especially Toru. And since I brought him in well...my title is kinda meaningless. Though if no one is around why don't we get out of the open and get to the barracks?" "I agree." Toru added as he continued his way down a long road before stopping upon a large building that was surrounded by three smaller buildings, one to the left and right and the last one behind it. It was also protected by a large gate surrounding the area within. "The walls of the 3rd Division Barracks aren't made of sekkisekki stone. Go ahead, Ren." he said as he stood back allowsing Ren to walk closer. "Aight, got this guys. Time for a show." Ren lifted both his palms, both beside each other and aimed directily at the door. His stiff hands began to tremble as his entire arm was engulfed in yellow light. ""Ōkasen!" he hollered as the doors came crumbling down. "Er...sure. That's certainly one way to go about it. Though I'm sure the shinigami inside will sure not enjoy that." Raze sighed looking at his friend's destructive nature. "Uh...who is she?" Ryuji questioned as he looked at a young blonde-haired girl. "She looks kinda pissed but really cute." Ren smiled back at Raze. "That's how we do it in Karakura." he joked triumphantly. He quickly turned his head to look at the blond haired woman. "..Ehh he did it." he said pointing at Rozeluxe. Toru quickly reacted taking cover in the midst of the confusion and with time appeared behind the blonde girl. "We mean no trouble miss. My friend is just stupid." Toru said seriously his eye slit at the girl. "Rikujōkōrō! Hyapporankan! Sajo Sabaku!" The blonde-haired girl uttered, sending binding spells at the group in front of her. While they cried out in surprise, she turned her attention at the man right next to her. "That's pretty much an understatement." She retorted, giving him a fierce look. "Your idiot friend right there just destroyed a door. The least he could've done was knock before casting that spell!" "I apologize for his...ummm...him." Toru said smiling. "We meant no trouble. We came here for some help and much needed training from the 3rd Division Captain." he quickly backed away creating space between him and her, while at the same time Ren panicked from behind. "Nice entrance, Ren." Toru said smiling. He then quickly changed his attention to the girl in front of him. "I would like to request an audience with the Captain and could you please release my friends." As Toru spoke, his words, mannerism and very tone were changed. He was more serious and formal. Ignoring him, the blonde-haired woman turned her attention at Ryuji. "I heard what you said. You're damn right I'm pissed! But then again, you're right. I am cute." She said knowingly. Looking at Toru, she moved her head in disagreement. "Not until you answer a few questions boy. Just because you change your tone and mannerisms doesn't mean I'll be jolly and what not. Now, why do you specifically want my gracious Captain when there are many others?" "Oh! How rude of me. I would like your Captain to assist us. See there's a woman who is planning on the destruction of Soul Society, however beforehand we will deal with her." Toru eyes became slit as he increased his stare at the girl. "Your obviously strong but we have lost to her before and would like your Captain to train my friends. Please, you have to understand, Lieutenant!" he said in a pleading tone as he immediately deduced the range and power of her spiritual pressrure. "You still did not answer my question. Why my Captain? I'm sure there are others you can ask." She said, her voice strong and unwavering. The blonde-haired woman crossed her arms as she moved closer to the man, oblivious to his gaze. "Or is it because he had connections with Van Satonaka? No matter. Once you answered and do one more thing for me, I'll take you to him." "Fine." Toru said growing impatient of the woman uncooperation. "I chose your Captain because this is the only Captain barracks in Soul Society I know how to get to. Besides the First Division at least. Now..what is it you want me to do." he said taking a step closer to the girl. Seeing him irritated, the woman gave Tora a slight smile. "I see. The other I want you do to is have your idiot friend over their fix my door, manually. Any objections to that?" She finished, releasing the group from their bindings. "Oh, hell yeah!" Toru said laughing as the blonde boy sighed. "Don't worry, he'll fix it if it kills'em." Toru assured glaring at Ren for his stupidity. "Guess this is payback" Ren murmered. He quickly walked over to rebuild the shattered remains of the large door. As Ren walked over Toru turned his attention back at the lieutenant. "My name is Toru. Now may we see your Captain, lieutenant?" "Damn straight its payback." She replied, her face growing into a large grin. Hearing his words, she looked over at the man's direction. "Seems like you're in a big hurry. But since you did what I asked, I'll take you to my gracious Captain." She turned around and motioned for them to follow, leaving Ren behind to fix the floor. "Stay here, Ren" Toru said smiling at the grumpy blonde boy. Before he could utter a single complain Toru shouted aloud. "Stay!" Shocking Ren who had no choice but to agree. Walking over to the debris of the fallen door preparing to fix it he urged Rozeluxe and Ryuji to go on. "Hurry up and go. That Captain betta not be no pushover." Ryuji heaved himself up as he walked through the broken door. Looking back at Ren he simply sighed and shook his head following the others to the Captain's location. "Oi. Ren. I warned you. Hahahaha" Raze laughed patting his friend on the back before handing him a few pieces of the now broken door. "Don't let this discourage you. Just hurry and join us when you get finished." "I heard that smartass!" Yelled the Blonde-haired woman, walking slowly for the group. "Now hurry up. I ain't give you a tour of the place." As Toru quickly followed the blonde woman he nodded as the last thing he heard was the echo of Ren's voice. "Mehmehmeh. Crazy ass lady...yellin' at me..." Toru sighed as the group left Ren putting the young man out of vision from the rest of them. "Honestly, you couldn't use another way to get in? Did you by chance try to open the door? For future references, open it. The lock is broken, so anyone can get in without a hassle. And by the way, my name is Ui." The girl said, obviously still angry about what happened, as they walked thru the winding passage ways and going past through several rooms. They stopped at a closed door. She turned around to face them, "Well here we are. The Captain is doing what he usually does at this time. Just try not to stare too long. Okay?" Ryuji nodded as he walked inside looking around he spotted a figure in the room but closed his eyes and rested on a wall near the door. "Oi! So this is the Captain's area huh?" Raze smiled as he turned to speak to Ui. "I take it he's pretty skilled right? Otherwise we may need to search elsewhere for a trainer." "He's tough." Toru said staring ahead. Not awaiting a response he walked in the room spotting a figure he nodded. "Hello, Captain." he said walking closer to the figure. "I wouldn't call him tough." Ui admitted with a slight grin. "But he is a skilled one. He told me that he helped train someone with a strange name. Ban....An....Van...Satonaka. Something around there." As the group entered, they couldn't believe their eyes of what they saw. In front of them was a man wearing a Captain's haori sitting down with someone who looked exactly like him albeit that person wore a red and black cloak. They were beside each other, playing what seems to be a video game. They continued to stare at him until Ui snapped them out of it. "I told you not to stare you idiots!" She turned to her "Captains". "You have unannounced visitors sir!" "What!? He helped to train Van!? You mean this Capatin is Kei Yume!?" Raze announced as a dumbfounded look came across his face as he went stumbling into the room looking upon the man in front of him along with the others. "Van...Kei." Toru said puzzled. "You are aware of how know idea who these people are. Though I have heard of you Captain Kei. You are exceptionally powerful...looks like I came to the right place." he said proudly, greeting Kei. Both of the Captains stood up,ending their game after noticing the group entering. "The one and only. Its seem like you know Doggy as well. Tell me, how is my friend? Its about time I pay him a visit." The one in the red cloak spoke. "Seems like I'm known. But I don't think I'm exceptional at all. Just good." The one in white said with a wide grin. Raze stood proudly. "He's my mentor after all. The way I fight is a slightly modified version of how he does things. If it wasn't for him taking me in, I would still be wondering about not knowing anything at all with various demons running loose all around me." Smiling he turned to Toru and Ryuji. "I could take you both to visit him...he's quite a guy. And if this guy could stand against him then it looks like we came to the right place." Ryuji raised an eyebrow as he heard his friend speak. "Ah. I see. Hmmm...no thanks. I will stick to the Captain for now. We can worry about others later." "I agree, can't get to caught up while were dealing with matter such as these. But don't worry we'll see'em eventually." Toru reassured. Immediately through the doors Ren bursted proudly chanting a song, quickly his head turned as he gave everyone in the room a quickly glance. Stopping as the haori came into his vision he walked up to Kei. "You must be the Captain right?" Ren said as he dropped a lit cigerette to the ground stopping on it and putting it out. "It's nice to meet ya." "Ahah. You're a bit mistaken there my friend." He replied with an awkward grin. "Actually, the one right next to me is the person you're looking for. I'm just one of his manifestations that he likes to be with." Haori Kei said, motioning to his compatriot. Ui walked over to Ren, fists clenched, her face crunched up into an unnerving scowl. "What did I say about knocking?!" She said as she gave Ren a slight smack on the head, knocking him down. "Ow.ow,ow" Ren said falling on his butt, and clinching his head. "Ya know I'm still injured right?" he said yelling at the girl. As Ren shouted back at Ui, Toru walked over to the real Kei. "It seems that Raze seems to know you best so I guess he'll tell you why were here, Captain." "Know him best? No...its nothing of the sort." Raze chuckled as he sat on the floor and stared up at ceiling. "Its more like I know of him, rather than anything else. But sure....I can explain why where here." Turning back to to Kei, he smiled. "Well to summarize it, Me, Toru, Ren, and a brat named Hideyoshi were wrecked by this pretty demon woman named Tsubaki. If it wasn't an overwhelming victory in her favor then I don't know what it would be. So now we're here looking fo someone to train us and Toru suggested you and so here we are. Though Hideyoshi was too injured to make it through so Ryuji here has taken his place." "Its your damn fault you fool." Ui uttered as she turned her back on him. Kei couldn't help but smile at the other's remarks. He quickly turned his head to his double, who gave him a nod. "Time to go back my friend. We'll play another round soon enough." And with a click of his fingers, the Kei in the Haori slowly dissipated into nothingness. Focusing his attention on them once again, he motioned them to sit with him at a table. As they all got comfortable, he looked at them intently and took a shallow breath. "So you're telling me that all of you, got their arses handed to them by one woman? Oh dear, sounds quite embarrassing to me." He said with held back snicker. "And now you're here asking for me to train you when there are people like the Captain-Commander who can provide better assistance? Sounds like an honour if you ask me." Toru slammed his hands against the ground as he stood. "No. We came all this way to accept your training not be told to go somwhere else. And besides your supposed to be a Captain right? What are you afraid of, Captain?" Ren broke in "So I fixed the door for nothing." he added stupidly. "What do you mean you fixed the door for nothing?" Ui responded angrily. "You broke it. You fix it. Simple as that!" She finished, walking out of the room. Kei raised his hands up in confusion. "Oh no. You aren't understanding what I'm saying. All you're doing is taking them out of context. I didn't say I wouldn't try train you. In fact, I would happily take the offer. It's been a while since I've done that, if you know what I mean." He looked at Raze and give him a slight wink. "The woman you speak. She seems terrifying to say the least. But I had faced things most likely worst than her. If you know my history than you would understand. Now, how we are going to do things if I may ask?" Ren chuckled as he stared at Ui leave the room. "She's pretty cute when she ain't yellin at ya." he said to Kei. Before Toru could answer Kei's quesiton Ren had taken off following Ui into the hallway. Toru glanced back at Ren before changing his glance to Kei. His eyes drooped down. "Well, I know a place we could go for training. It would be perfect." he said with a grimace. He then looked at Rozeluxe, "..But first we have to go back to Suri's place right, Raze?" Rozeluxe laughed as he watched Ren before turning back to Toru. "Hm? Nah....She knew I didn't actually plan on coming back right after we met Kei. But anywho, I think we should get to it. No time like the present to get better is what I say. Though if the Captain here doesn't have any ideas then I guess we're pretty much stuck at an impasse huh?" Ryuji finally stood after remaining silent for sometime. "Why don't we just do it the obvious way? We all spar, that will show Kei...was it? How we battle as well as our skill levels in battle." "Brilliant idea! I think we can work that out." Rozeluxe smiled as he shrugged and dusted himself off "Any objections?" "None at all." Kei said with a smile. "It seems like I've been undoubtedly recruited." He finished with a lighthearted chuckle. As the group got up, Kei gave a short laugh, astounding everyone around him. "Ren thinks my Vice-Captain is cute. He should get a look at her cousin." He remarked. Toru chuckled at the thought of Ren and Ui together. His mind then thought of Ren becoming stronger. "..Ren has poor control over his spiritual pressure, Kei. You should probably help'em with that too." he added. "Oh! Kei would you happen to know the way to Fake Karakura Town...?" "Haha Ryuji suddenly looked interested at the mention of someone's cousin." Rozeluxe jested as he elbowed his friend in the side Blushing, Ryuji looked away with a sneer. "N-no...it's just she might be as cute as Ui. D-d-doesn't mean that I am interested." "Suuuuure pal. Your red face says otherwise, but what do I know. Hahaha. Maybe if you see you would change your mind. In any case, let's get started with this. I'm aching to go for a fight and stretch out a bit." Raze smiled as he began walking out of the room. As he followed the group, Kei said with a happy look, "I might mention that Ui probably ran off to her cousin. And you know that Ren was following her. Heh." Looking at Toru, Kei crossed his arms and gave him a nod. "I see. I'll give him some training that he will never forget." Fake Karakura Town As Toru led the group out of Soul Society a falling blonde boy landing to the ground with a large thud. Getting up he glared at everybody. "Don't start without me." Ren said aloud joining the group. Toru glanced at Ren. "Struck out huh?" "Naah, in fact I got her number." Ren said turning his head toward to hide his lying face. Changing the subject "so where we headed, Toru." "To Fake Karakura Town. It'll be perfect for your training." Toru said as he continued on. "Nice try boy." Kei said with obvious glee. "It'll take more than what you did to catch her attention." "Desolate area for training? Ha! I like it!" Raze laughed as he began stretching about. "But Ren, you think she's into you? I got a completely different vibe." "Ehh. Stop talkin about it." Ren muttered. As Toru looked back with a smile, he exited the gates of Soul Society. "Alright, time to get moving guys. You ready, Captain Yume." With a grin across his face Toru looked back at Ren, who was still thinking about Ui. ".....huh? Oh! Yea,yea." Cracking his knuckles Ren opening a Senkaimon. "Let's move!" Ren hollered heading into the senkaimon as the others followed behind him. As Ren was enveloped by the light, he finished the day by taking out a cigarrete. Next Article...Training Arc Category:RazeOfLight Category:Another Poetic Spartan